


回环猎杀.03

by Tangliangchen



Category: 31 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangliangchen/pseuds/Tangliangchen





	回环猎杀.03

被人抱起来的那一刻，蔡徐坤其实有点懵了。  
　　“喂，你干……”  
　　范丞丞一言不发，把他从杯盘狼藉中抱出来，盯着他的眼睛。  
　　蔡徐坤活了二十多年，阅人无数，向来无往不利；然而让这样一双稚嫩的丹凤眼盯住的时候，竟然有种呼吸一窒的感觉。  
　　范丞丞打横抱着他，毫不避讳地把他贴在自己身上，不知道是宣示主权，还是意图侵略。  
　　这是本来应该发生的事情，可蔡徐坤却觉得异乎寻常地灼热。幸亏他是朵媚骨天成的玫瑰，这才没有出丑，却仍在陌生的怀抱中不适地扭了扭。  
　　“你……唔。”  
　　残酒已净，妆容褪去，干干净净的唇超乎想象地柔软弹润。烈焰红唇被烈酒洗得苍白，又被旁人的温度蒸得粉红，稍一联想类似网红们推荐的樱花果冻，可那些糖精和卡拉胶不及他万一甜美。  
　　范丞丞着了魔，含住他的唇，又贪心地同时撬开他的牙关，去追求更深处的甜蜜润泽。  
　　蔡徐坤为他的猴急轻笑，缠住他的脖子主动伸出舌尖逗弄他，然而一转眼主动权就被对方夺去，反客为主，碾压搜刮，厮磨吮吸。  
　　蔡徐坤有些晕乎乎地想着年轻真好，这样把他抱起来低头接吻也不嫌累。  
　　“坤哥，你成年人的邀请，我就接受了？”范丞丞一手稍微下移，隔着裤子捏住蔡徐坤臀肉颇为暧昧地揉了揉。  
　　“蔡徐坤。”蔡徐坤眉目松散，有些慵懒。  
　　“嗯？”范丞丞一怔。  
　　“叫我名字。”蔡徐坤闭上眼睛。  
　　“……好。”范丞丞慢慢将他搁在没置盘子的桌面上，俯身亲吻他的睫毛。  
　　“酒，喝完了吗？”会议室的灯已经熄灭，蔡徐坤抵住他胸口，慢慢睁开眼睛，睫羽抖碎门外透入的些微灯光，破碎纷飞。而他漆黑的眼眸，像是主宰的黑洞，吞噬了一切光明，纳为己有。  
　　范丞丞听到自己喉结滚动的声音。  
　　他彻底了解了。  
　　蔡徐坤是个妖精，一朵桀骜又挑剔的饮血玫瑰。他喜怒无常，抉择随心，全凭喜好敲定猎物，仿佛整个世界都在他的菜单之上，没人防得住他，任他予取予求，任他一言生死。  
　　——就是没人防得住他。  
　　只要他勾勾手指，任何人都愿意亲身献祭，即使他愿意笑靥如花，也要掏出自己狂热的信仰和无上的忠诚亲手点燃灵魂的烽火，希求他不曾现人的更多明媚；奉上血肉与心脏，挑身千灯，只为见识他片刻风华绝代、姹紫嫣红，百死无悔。  
　　“那坤坤，想喝什么。”范丞丞长臂一捞便抓过几个酒瓶来，声音喑哑又低沉。  
　　“烈酒你受不起，那就红酒罢。”蔡徐坤指尖一挑，夺了他手中唯一一瓶红酒，随意扫了一眼标签，便举瓶倾倒。  
　　“杯——”  
　　范丞丞的阻止发出一半，戛然而止。  
　　蔡徐坤根本不是在喝酒。  
　　一瓶爱士图尔庄园全都倾到身上，缠住雪白的织物，洇开一片片妖娆湿润的玫瑰红，沾湿过后紧贴在身上，勾勒出漂亮的身体线条。蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇，微微蹙眉，目光专注地盯着垂落如生花丝缎的匀亮酒液，仿佛露出本相的醉酒妖精。  
　　疯了。  
　　蔡徐坤疯了。  
　　他也疯了。  
　　“来。”蔡徐坤半合着眼，阿尔石部落最后的妖精，他轻声的诱惑像是塞壬的歌唱。  
　　自有人心甘情愿被他勾引。  
　　范丞丞俯身探嗅他的芬芳，舔吮他锁骨凹陷处的残酒，看到他受了凉的乳尖颤巍巍挺立起来，将衬衫顶起尖锐的小小弧度，隐隐透出比酒渍更为艳丽的颜色。  
　　范丞丞轻轻咬住他的喉结，舌尖顶弄那脆弱的软骨，又转头去啃咬他的锁骨，仿佛无从下口，又好像打算将他尝遍。  
　　“嗯，唔……啊。”  
　　范丞丞已经含住他胸前乳尖，顺便寻到另一边剐蹭，致密的纤维在最敏感的尖端一次次狠狠擦过，胸前因为快感而微微酥麻。蔡徐坤指尖徒劳地在光滑的桌面上游动，却找不到受力之处，于是生生硬受了他的玩弄，轻喘一声后呻吟细碎。  
　　“很舒服吗？”范丞丞含混不清地咬着他乳尖吮吸他衣上胸前未干的酒液。  
　　蔡徐坤抿了抿唇闭眼不答，抬了有些不听使唤的手探进范丞丞领口，只不过方才进入了手指，便被范丞丞骤然加快的动作磨得身体一酥。  
　　“嗯……你干嘛……”蔡徐坤睁开迷蒙的双眼，微微颤抖，发出奶猫一样软嫩的鼻音。  
　　“不用试了，”范丞丞低笑着松了口，直了身，双手慢慢抓住蔡徐坤裸露在鞋袜裤脚之间的纤细脚踝。  
　　“我那里，不如坤坤这么敏感。”  
　　范丞丞扯着他的脚踝搁在自己肩上，对他的惊呼声充耳不闻。  
　　“衣服还没……”蔡徐坤迷茫地眨着眼，范丞丞却已经抬腿一屈，将膝盖搁到桌面上，推入他空门大开的腿间顶弄。  
　　“唔啊……”蔡徐坤浑身一颤，长腿绷直，随即无力地软了下来，甚至轻轻颤抖。  
　　范丞丞伸直双臂，自他小腿内侧搂到大腿外侧，牢牢锁住他双腿，笨拙却更加放肆地进犯他。素来让人捧在手心里疼的玫瑰何曾让愣头青这样糟践过，蔡徐坤的呻吟染上哭腔，眼前一片空白，微微挺起腰身来徒劳地伸出双手胡乱划动，却什么都够不到，无助至极。  
　　“嗯啊，这样会射在里面……不行，脱掉……”蔡徐坤用力摇头，眼看要哭。  
　　范丞丞没奈何，只得停下了动作，俯身亲他的嘴唇，默许蔡徐坤搂住他的脖子。  
　　——又是这妖精先不愿意了。  
　　“你，你动一动……”没过上蔡徐坤低声央求，柔软的大腿内侧微微夹紧他的膝盖。  
　　“……坤坤，你再这么任性地撩我，我会没有耐心，陪你把前戏做完。”范丞丞额头青筋暴起。  
　　蔡徐坤却舔舔嘴唇，慢慢挪下脚来，长腿紧绞在一起踢掉鞋袜，再打开来缠在范丞丞腰上，娇娆调笑，随时随地恃宠而骄。  
　　“那你，”蔡徐坤眨了眨眼睛，搂紧他脖子，轻轻附到他耳边，低喃恋人般的蜜语，“直接弄哭我啊。”  
　　范丞丞身体一僵，半晌才吐出一个字来。  
　　“操。”  
　　他是觉得自己干不死他是吗。  
　　范丞丞不记得自己是怎么在邪火的指挥下把他剥得一干二净的，只知道自己醒过神来的时候，蔡徐坤已经被他狠狠压在桌面上。  
　　蔡徐坤的身体白皙娇嫩，完全看不出来是常年混在道上，战斗于一线的人。兴许是骨架小看不出来，蔡徐坤其实是有肌肉的，只不过不比磐石坚不可摧，盘块虬曲，而是像竹枝一样筋节柔韧，纤细修长。  
　　他漂亮得催命，轻笑将含着的食指抽出来，微微蹙眉，探手到身后，有些别扭地将其一点点送进后穴。  
　　直到终于成功，蔡徐坤才又露出了漂亮的笑容，目光清澈又无辜地盯着他：“你就知道发呆，我还以为，你打算让我自己解决了呢。”  
　　范丞丞不答，抓住他那只自渎的手用力抽出来。  
　　指尖划过湿滑的内壁，蔡徐坤轻哼出声，穴口稍微缩了缩，似乎有些欲求不满。  
　　“丞丞，还给我……”蔡徐坤轻轻往回收手，眸中带水，极是可怜。  
　　“好。”范丞丞面无表情，捏住他二三两指，狠狠送了回去。  
　　“啊！”蔡徐坤猝不及防下被修长手指一插到底，眼角泛起泪花，微微仰头，朦胧的视线难以置信地投向范丞丞冷峻的脸。  
　　这场性事刚刚便险些脱离掌控，这一次简直不可逆转。范丞丞抓着他的手在他体内拧动进出，直白露骨的戳弄令他浑身无力。“不，别这样，丞丞……”蔡徐坤颤抖着想要挣脱，但全然拗不过心意已决的少年。  
　　范丞丞依然不出声，挑起蔡徐坤无名指一并塞进后穴狠狠抽插，像是倾身压过去吻他，实际是堵住他所有的呻吟，一声也不让他叫。  
　　“嗯，嗯唔——”  
　　蔡徐坤单手紧紧搂住了范丞丞的背，乳尖被对方硬料的西装外套摩擦蹂躏，后穴被自己的手指填满抽插，口鼻之间都是对方的气息；如今的他依托于范丞丞，他被攻占，而且全面沦陷。  
　　在范丞丞的恶意操纵下，穴里的动作越来越快，不受自己控制的指尖猛然戳中了什么地方，蔡徐坤浑身一僵，脑海空白。  
　　范丞丞感受到他的僵直，饶有兴味地结束了漫长的吻，看他在释放的瞬间哭出声来。  
　　“坤坤，哥哥，”蔡徐坤在哭，范丞丞却在笑，“被自己的手指操哭，可不算我弄的吧。”  
　　一边说着，一边没有不应期概念一般，继续抓着蔡徐坤的手指对准那一点快速进出，任由蔡徐坤在他身下挣扎哭叫。  
　　“停……停下……”蔡徐坤的腿已经缠不住范丞丞的腰，颤抖着松脱，哭声嘶哑，放弃了挣扎，只剩哀求，“我，我不行了……”  
　　“就等着坤坤不行呢。”  
　　范丞丞早让他气得发疯，自觉忍到现在已是给了这无法无天的人天大面子，还能挂得住微笑，已经是他最后的温柔。  
　　范丞丞松开蔡徐坤的手，默许他狼狈地退出后穴，然后亲自伸手去探了探：“坤坤，湿得不成样子了哎。”他看了看手上亮晶晶的液体，冲着蔡徐坤乖巧微笑。  
　　蔡徐坤让他温暖的笑容冰得一颤，甚至无暇为了他的淫词艳语而羞怒。  
　　范丞丞终于慢吞吞解开自己的腰带，释放出早已等得胀痛的欲望，再次抓起蔡徐坤一边脚踝扯上自己肩头，狠狠贯穿了他。  
　　蔡徐坤里面是温暖的。  
　　范丞丞有些惊讶，原来这朵邪肆高傲又自以为是的高岭之花，不是由内而外浑身都冷。  
　　“你好大……”蔡徐坤失神地低喃。  
　　范丞丞正自压抑的欲火被轻飘飘一句话轻而易举重新挑起，本想着让蔡徐坤适应些时候，此刻便仗着前戏充分在他体内挺动起来。  
　　“太，太深了……啊！”  
　　范丞丞松开他的腿，将他抱下桌面翻过身来，阴茎便在湿润紧致的甬道内碾磨了一个来回，蔡徐坤失声惊叫。  
　　后入式的姿势任凭谁都要觉得羞耻，何况蔡徐坤凭借着酥软的双腿根本站不住，只能趴在桌面上，硬用腰力苦苦支撑。  
　　范丞丞只是稍微往深处顶了顶，蔡徐坤便全线溃败，腰身一塌，以最为淫荡的姿态翘起后穴，正对范丞丞。  
　　“坤坤，跟我说你想要。”  
　　范丞丞埋在他最深处，喘息粗重。  
　　他也没有办法坚持太久。蔡徐坤太紧了，湿热着紧绞住他，让他越来越兴奋。  
　　范丞丞俯身亲吻他振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，又搂住他身体胡乱抚摸，无意识梳理着他一身漂亮的肌肉线条，摸到胸前两处凸起，得了救赎般抚摸揉捏。  
　　“啊……我，我不……”蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇，身体颤抖，下意识收紧后穴，“嗯，有本事……你……别动……”  
　　范丞丞让他夹得闷哼一声，险些直接交待在他身体里。  
　　“希望一会儿你能继续嘴硬。”  
　　范丞丞磨了磨牙，掐着他的乳头自他身后撞击他，循着刚刚的记忆用力顶上蔡徐坤的敏感点，听到他骤然发出一声短促的呻吟，于是加快频率，专往那要命的地方快速顶弄。  
　　蔡徐坤的大脑被迫停止思考，即将达到释放的临界点，却被范丞丞转移了拿捏目标，掌握在手中。  
　　“等我。”  
　　范丞丞性感的少年声音随着呼吸回荡在他耳畔。  
　　“我……”蔡徐坤生生收住哭腔，却无力地发现已经做不到更多。  
　　“你……你快一点，我不行了……”  
　　玫瑰垂头，也低头。  
　　终于，低声的喟叹带着滚烫的温度灼烧在快要熟透的那一点，前端得到了解脱，被驯化的玫瑰化成一抹绕指柔，即使蓄谋已久的人已经离开他的身体。  
　　范丞丞将无力站立的蔡徐坤捞起来托在怀里，俯身亲吻他。如果不是一个赤裸着染了一身青紫，一个衣冠不整沾着乳白色的不明液体，整个一斯文败类；就仿佛时间回到了这场战斗之前，什么都不曾发生。  
　　“何必呢你。”范丞丞轻轻啃咬着他柔软嘴唇，火热痴迷，  
　　“做爱都要做成一场战争。”  
　　蔡徐坤脱力，不愿理他，闭了眼由他胡作非为。  
　　“反正也没赢你不是么。”


End file.
